


Abuse Of Position

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [19]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Has Hux been in love with or had sex with a woman or women? If not how did he first figure out he's gay?





	Abuse Of Position

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet comes with a non-con warning. I opted to put this in the notes at the start, otherwise it was tagging the entire ficlet collection as non-con.
> 
> Content warnings: Past Rape/Non-con, Abuse of Power

“Have you ever slept with a woman though? Even out of curiosity?”

Hux blinked as he looked up from the datapad he was reading, his hands pausing their combing motion through Kylo’s hair. 

“Once,” Hux muttered, turning his attention back to the pad. “A commandant’s wife.”

Kylo nuzzled his head into Hux’s hand, trying to get him to resume petting. 

“What happened?”

Hux shrugged, a motion that lazily lifted one shoulder and dropped it again. 

“She was drunk, wouldn’t take no for an answer. Not that I could really give her a no as a cadet. Not if I wanted to stay in the academy.”

“So…”

Hux looked down at Kylo lying in his lap, a faint frown creasing his forehead. 

“So she climbed on top of me and fucked me. I was so terrified I was just grateful I was able to stay hard. To be honest, I don’t think she even remembered who I was when she saw me at breakfast the next morning.”

“She didn’t remember the gorgeous redhead she seduced?”

Hux sighed. “She didn’t have a thing for redheads, she had a thing for men who weren’t overweight and weren’t likely impotent like her husband was.”

Hux’s hand resumed it’s motions then, and Kylo hummed contentedly, staring at the ceiling as Hux read reports. 

“And you didn’t want to try again?”

“Would you after an experience like that?”

“Yeah, but everyone has bad sex from time to time…”

“No Kylo, I’ve never wanted to sleep with a woman.”

“But-”

“Remind me why you’re in my bed again?”

Kylo looked up at Hux, then twisted round in his lap until he could nuzzle into the crease where Hux’s thigh met his body, nipping at the skin until Hux’s hand began to tighten in his hair. 

“Much better.”


End file.
